better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria
Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It marks the eighth season finale and midseason finale of the Oni and Dragons Arc. The title of this episode makes a reference to the 1986 martial arts film, Big Trouble in Little China or an episode of Rick and Morty, Big Trouble In Little Sanchez. The episode is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode, Big Trouble, Little Ninjago, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, The Mean 6. In this episode, Queen Chrysalis returns to exact her revenge on Starlight Glimmer and the Mane Six. Meanwhile, the Ninja makes a daring rescue to save Lloyd, as a more powerful-than-ever Overlord creates an enormous Colossi to help him rule not only Ninjago, but Equestria as well. Also, he wants to destroy the ninja. Plot Payback! The news reports on the disappearance of The Overlord and the Green Ninja, which Misako watches in worry as Wu doodles several pictures with weird lines over a table. He tries to get Misako's attention, and at first she waves him off. He calls out Lloyd's name, finally drawing Misako's attention. She questions what the circular drawing is, but is distracted by the phone ringing. Rushing over and answering, Misako discovers Nya is on the other end. Misako asks about Lloyd, to which Nya states that they have him, but that he is in "bad shape." She explains that it was almost as if Lloyd's life force was being drained away, and that the Ninja have no idea what to do. Misako glances down at Wu's drawing and realizes that the drawing is of a steaming tea cup; she then tells Nya that they should take Lloyd to Mistaké's tea shop. At the School of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are awaiting the arrival of a photographer pony from the Canterlot Historical Society. When the photographer finally arrives, she apologizes for being late and takes each of the Mane Six's photographs—while also taking a strand of hair from each of their manes. When Pinkie Pie points out that the photographer didn't take Starlight Glimmer's photograph, she quickly and halfheartedly takes one and leaves. When the photographer reaches the edge of the Everfree Forest, she puts on a wicked grin and drops her disguise, revealing herself to be Queen Chrysalis. The Mean 6 Chrysalis attaches each of the Mane Six's photos and strands of hair to a tree in the forest and carves their cutie marks into the tree trunks. Using their likenesses and DNA, she creates artificial copies that can wield the Elements of Harmony and serve under her so that she can build a new hive and rule as queen again. She also intends to torture and destroy Starlight Glimmer as revenge for taking her old hive away from her. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends are heading to a friendship camping retreat in the forest, having not had much time to hang out lately because of their classes. Applejack is particularly excited to have Starlight along for her first camping trip, and the campsite is near the Tree of Harmony. Back in the forest's depths, Chrysalis attempts to command her artificially-made slaves, but they refuse to obey and behave like polar opposites to their real counterparts: Mean Pinkie is irritable, Mean Fluttershy is a bully, Mean Rarity is greedy, Mean Applejack is a compulsive liar, and Mean Rainbow Dash is faithless. Mean Twilight openly questions Chrysalis' tactics, asking why she didn't simply attack the Mane Six instead of taking their hairs. Chrysalis argues that she no longer has her changeling hive and needs the Elements of Harmony to stand a fighting chance. In a village, a man hugs his fearful family, takes his sword, and marches outside. There, he confronts the Overlord, Harumi, and the Sons of the Overlord. He tells them that his village has nothing to offer. Harumi tells him that his village is surrounded, and that he should kneel to his new emperor, to which he states that he will not, and that the entire village is ready to fight. Harumi tells him that he has not yet seen what the Overlord is capable of. Using his newfound power, the Overlord summons a massive Colossus, a large rock creature glowing with purple energy. Seeing it, the man mentions making a mistake, quickly dropping to his knees and submitting to the Overlord. The real and fake intertwine As Twilight and her friends continue toward the campsite, Fluttershy goes off by herself to help a little bird that got separated from its sibling, and Pinkie Pie ventures on ahead of the others. Meanwhile, Chrysalis continues to deal with her artificial servants' overall disobedience as they search for the Elements of Harmony. When they also get separated, Mean Twilight suggests splitting up to cover more ground, which Chrysalis allows. As Mean Twilight goes off by herself to search for Mean Fluttershy and Mean Rainbow, she starts to consider betraying Chrysalis so that she and the other copies can keep the power of the Elements for themselves. She runs into the real Pinkie Pie and learns from her the location of the Elements of Harmony. Elsewhere, Fluttershy returns the little bird to its nest and briefly encounters Mean Rainbow. As the rest of the Mane Six look for Fluttershy, they agree to split up the search and meet up later at the Tree of Harmony. Mean Fluttershy terrorizes the animals of the forest, causing them to growl at the real Fluttershy when she comes by. Meanwhile, Applejack and Rainbow Dash run into Mean Rarity, who suddenly and greedily hoards all of Applejack's camping supplies for herself. When Mean Applejack encounters the real Rarity and Starlight Glimmer, she remembers that Chrysalis is seeking revenge against Starlight and decides to lead them back to the queen. Finally, Twilight briefly encounters Mean Pinkie and Mean Rainbow. With the Mane Six and their artificial counterparts spread out across the forest, it leads to further confusion and mistaken identities as the real ponies get blamed for things that the fake ponies say and do. One such misunderstanding causes Twilight to get into a heated argument with Pinkie Pie. As Mean Twilight goes off on her own, she regroups with Queen Chrysalis and reveals she knows where the Elements of Harmony are. Saving a friend The Ninja take Misako's advise, and once they arrive, Mistaké begins working on a tea to help Lloyd. Jay urges her to hurry, as Lloyd's temperature is too high, causing him to mumble in delirium. The green clad Ninja is laying on a table in the back room, being tended to by his friends. Mistaké walks in clutching the cup of tea, remarking that the tea making process cannot be rushed. Mistaké states the tea will heal Lloyd's injuries, but at a price. Zane announces that they'll pay whatever it takes to heal their friend, but Mistaké declines the money. In order for the tea to work, all the Ninja will have to lend him some of their elemental powers; however, it also runs the risk of draining them completely. Jay questions this, but is cut off by Lloyd groaning in pain. Nya says they'll do it, but Kai still worries about being drained of his elemental powers. Cole accuses him of only thinking about himself, to which Kai admits the Earth Ninja may be right, but also points out that without their powers, they hardly stand a chance against the Overlord. Zane says that the vote has to be unanimous, and that he'll use his powers to heal Lloyd. The other Ninja jump in; after a moment of thought, Kai joins them as well. They all put their hands on Lloyd, and Mistaké helps him drink the tea. Where their hands are touching begins to glow, and Lloyd screams in agony as the tea begins to work. He briefly opens his eyes, which glow bright green, before they return to black, and Lloyd returns to unconsciousness. Mistaké announces that now they have to wait. A while later, the Ninja discover that they still have their Elemental Powers; while Kai continues to doubt their ability to stop the Overlord. Nya motivates the team, and urges them to fight on. Jay chastises Mistaké for singing, and she comes back out from the back and gives them "tea to go" in a bag. Jay makes fun of her cryptic nature before witnessing a large crash. The five remaining Ninja rush outside and begin watching as buildings start to fall. A man scurries by them, and Kai asks him what's going on. The man tells him that if they see it, they should run, and takes off once more, leaving the Ninja to decode his cryptic message. P.I.X.A.L. arrives and along with the Ninja decides to put a stop to whatever is tearing apart the city. Nya opts to stay behind at the tea shop with Lloyd. The Ninja encounter a collection of crushed police vehicles, and soon after they discover the Colossus, which has cornered the police department. Kai gets its attention, and the Ninja engage it. At first, the Ninja are forced to dodge the massive limbs at it attacks them, and Jay nearly falls to his death, only to be saved by Zane. They quickly begin using their abilities, but to no avail. Cole uses his RX ability to weaken the ground under it, causing it to stumble and get caught on a powerline. Jay uses this opportunity to shock it with a large jolt of electricity, strengthened by the rain. However, they realise that their attacks are useless, and they are forced to get the Bounty while P.I.X.A.L volunteers to distract the Colossus while they escape. At Mistaké's tea shop, Lloyd, now with just black eyes, jolts awake, shouting "????." Mistaké and Nya rush in, and Nya asks him what's wrong as she helps him sit up. He explains that he had a dream about a giant, and how the Overlord is looking for Wu, to which Mistaké tells him that it was in fact a vision. Nya asks him if he has any power, and after trying for a moment, he fails to summon anything. Greatly discouraged by this, Lloyd states that without his power, he's not the Green Ninja, and that the Overlord's power is too strong. Nya points out that Ninja never quit, and asks him if he has any strength left. Lloyd is able to stand, and Nya supports him as they leave the tea shop. Mistaké stops them, offering a few words of encouragement and a small bag (which turns out to be a parachute) before they leave. Misako and Wu stand at the window of Dareth's apartment, and Wu eerily states that the Overlord is coming. When asked how he knows, Wu simply states that he just knows. Misako grabs Wu, and they rush out into the hallway of the apartment building. However, the Overlord is there waiting. He attacks them with dark energy, but Wu and Misako are shoved out of the way by Nya. She hands Wu off to Lloyd, and they flee while she and Misako engage the Overlord in combat. They hold their own for some time, but both eventually are forced to retreat after Nya blasts the Overlord back with a stream of water that she obtains from a water pipe that she breaks with her Water powers. Lloyd and Wu run into Harumi on the roof, and Lloyd tries to talk her out of what she's doing. When it becomes obvious she isn't going to change sides, Lloyd runs. Harumi draws out the Oni Mask of Hatred and begins pursuing them while wearing it. The chase is long, but eventually Lloyd comes to a dead end. Harumi decides to offer the powerless Ninja a position in her gang, but Lloyd refuses her offer by stating that manipulation was never going to work on him. ???? When Mean Rarity believes Applejack and Rainbow Dash to be plotting to steal her belongings, she crazily runs off on her own. Meanwhile, Mean Applejack tells fake camping stories to Rarity and Starlight Glimmer, and she ends up hurting Starlight's feelings, causing Starlight to run off. As Rarity goes after Starlight, Chrysalis and the rest of the copies regroup with Mean Applejack. With her artificial minions gathered together again, Chrysalis heads toward the Tree of Harmony. ???? Rarity's chase after Starlight leads them to Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash appear as well. Because of their fake counterparts' actions, the seven ponies argue bitterly with each other. Twilight interrupts the arguing, admits to getting carried away with her planning, and says she'll understand if they want to forget about the retreat and return home. The others exchange apologies for all the misunderstandings and harsh words, and they decide to press on toward the campsite. Chrysalis and the Mean 6 reach the campsite first, and the Mean 6 demolish it. Chrysalis, utterly exhausted by her minions' insubordination and antics, commands them to retrieve the Elements from the Tree of Harmony. Unbeknownst to Chrysalis, Mean Twilight and the others plan to turn against her once the Elements are in their possession. At the base of the Tree of Harmony, Chrysalis discovers her creations' true motives and attacks them, all while the Elements react to the Mean 6's presence. Just before Mean Twilight overpowers Chrysalis, the Tree of Harmony grabs the Mean 6 with tendrils of light and liquefies their bodies, reducing them to the clumps of wood they were originally. With her plans ruined, Chrysalis once again swears vengeance on Starlight Glimmer. When the real Mane Six and Starlight arrive to find the campsite in ruins, Twilight is discouraged at first, but they all share a laugh over what a complete disaster their friendship retreat was. As they fix up the campsite together, Queen Chrysalis flies off into the night sky. ???? Lloyd then makes his escape by jumping onto a tram. Lloyd desperately tries to contact the others for an escape, while the Sons of the Overlord ride below him. His escape comes in the form of the Bounty. The Ninja on board urge Lloyd to jump; however it's too far. On board, the Ninja tell Zane to get closer while also to watch out for buildings. Zane angrily points out that he is in fact a Nindroid, and that they should stop doubting his abilities to fly the Bounty. Harumi catches up to Lloyd, and corners him on the tram, demanding that he gives Wu to her, making the situation much more desperate. After a moment of hesitation, Lloyd finally jumps, but Harumi grabs his foot, causing him to release Wu. The Ninja form a chain and catch Wu, but are forced to stray further away from him so that they don't hit any buildings, leaving Lloyd to defend himself against Harumi. The former princess quickly gains the upper hand, and as the Colossus grabs the Bounty, she clutches Lloyd by the neck and forces him to watch it crush his friends. On board the Ninja panic, and as they frantically try to free themselves from its hold, Wu states it time to go. Cole tells him that they are trying, and when Wu repeats himself, Jay suddenly remembers the "tea to go" that Mistaké gave them earlier. Jay opens the bag, revealing that the "tea to go" is Traveler's Tea, and swirling lights surround them before they teleport away. Lloyd lets out a shriek of despair as the Colossus crushes what remained of the Bounty, and Harumi puts him down, gloating about how she achieved her goal of making Lloyd feel what she felt. As tears roll down his face, Lloyd mourns for a short while, then he gets up and tells Harumi that he will keep fighting, and that he won't let the loss of his friends do to him what it did to Harumi. Before leaving, he states that Harumi said that the greatest villain was the one that got away, he then cockily asks her what that makes him as he jumps off the tram, leaving Harumi to glare at him while he escapes. Using the parachute Mistaké gave him, he lands on a boat piloted by his mother, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L. in the same fashion Mr. E once did, and they escape into hiding. From the top of a ruined building, the Overlord declares that Ninjago and Equestria are now his. ??? The rest of the Ninja and Wu regain consciousness in a strange land, their uniforms war-torn and pieces of the shattered Bounty strewn across the nearby sands. Zane realizes that the tea to go was actually Traveler's Tea before they wonder where they are. Upon seeing Dragons fly over them, Kai quickly identifies it as the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the realm where everything began. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Frightened Person - Brent Miller *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Man - Paul Dobson *Mean Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Mean Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Mean Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Mean Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Mean Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Mean Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Officer - Michael Adamthwaite *P.I.X.A.L. - Michael Donovan, Jennifer Hayward *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Queen Chrysalis - Kathleen Barr *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Samurai - Paul Dobson *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Wu - Caleb Skeris *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria (Transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Mistaké's Tea Shop ***Dareth's Apartment *Realm of Oni and Dragons Trivia *This is the second episode in which Destiny's Bounty 2.0 is destroyed; it was presumably demolished in "To Where and Back Again: The Way Back" during New Djinjago's collapse. However, it is actually the first time it was destroyed because most of the events from Season 6 were erased. *The name of the episode is a play on the 1986 movie title, Big Trouble in Little China. *The Overlord takes Lloyd's place in reading the episode title as well as what happened previously in this episode. *The four original Ninja still retain their powers even though they rely on Lloyd's powers for them. They may no longer need to rely on him, or Lloyd may still have his powers but is temporarily unable to summon them. It is later revealed by Tommy Andreasen that the one reason that the Ninjas' powers still work is due to the passage of time and that the Ninja, along with their powers, have gotten stronger and more independent. *Toddler Wu can now speak in full sentences and has the ability to sense his brother's presence. *When the Ninja arrive at the Realm of Oni and Dragons, their uniforms have some similarities to their Season 9 uniforms, minus the armor. *The way Lloyd escapes from Harumi at the end of the episode is reminiscent of how Mr. E escaped from Lloyd during the season's first episode. Both characters lept from a great height and used a parachute bearing a symbol of the Overlord or Wu. *This is the only season finale to not have the main antagonist be defeated. **It is also the only season finale to end with the villainous faction as the victor. *This is the second season finale that Mistaké appeared in; the first is "Day of the Great Devourer." *The scene with the Colossus destroying the room with the man on the toilet is a reference to Jurassic Park. **This is the second reference to this movie, the first time is in Season 1, "Day of the Great Devourer." *When Kai says "not so fast," Jay points out that he said the exact same thing in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy." **Jay was not present at the moment Kai said it in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" as he was on a date with Nya, so this was most likely a continuity error. *When the Ninja first face the Colossus, Jay exclaims "Sweet Garmageddon!" This is a portmanteau on the word "Armageddon" and "Garmadon", which was created by mixing up the letters in "Armageddon". *When Lloyd wakes up from his "dream," he says "Father," and was soon corrected that he had had a vision. This is a hint to Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, because in the aftermath of the battle between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader, and soon discovering that Vader was his father, Luke is seen slipping in and out of consciousness, often waking up and saying "father" after visioning Vader time and time again. *This is the second episode in the series that ends with the original four Ninja waking up in another realm, the first being "Peak-a-Boo." Differences between this episode, a Ninjago episode "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" and MLP episode, "The Mean 6" * Errors *When Lloyd wakes up after losing his powers, he is seen with green eyes for a few seconds. *When Kai jumps in front of the man on the toilet, his Katanas are crossed on his back instead of diagonally parallel. This is the only time in the entire season that this happens. *When Harumi is chasing Lloyd while wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred, she can briefly be seen in her appearance when she wore the mask in "Game of Masks", having the same hairstyle and armor design. *When the Dragon flies over the Ninjas' heads and leaves the shot, both of Kai's sleeves on his suit are intact, despite having his left sleeve torn off in the previous shot. *Mistaké was credited as "Mystake." *After waking up in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Zane says "Traveller's Tea" in his robotic voice, despite being in the appearance of his human self.